Child of Gotham
by Deathcall
Summary: The story follows a newcomer as she arrives at Jump City seeking refuge from the Gotham Crime Families under the wing of the Teen Titans. It's a dialogue driven narrative with heavy emphasis on in-universe realism, morality and comedic timing. The action takes place after the last Teen Titans season and movie, both of which are referenced so avoid if you don't want spoilers.


Hello!

Let me start by first thanking you for checking out my story, I know there's a lot to choose from! Should you have any comments, questions, or any other type of feedback, don't hesitate to send a PM or leave a review. I assure you it'd be much appreciated. Bear in mind english isn't my main language (it's spanish btw), so there might be grammatical **_horrors_ **down there... don't hesitate to correct me!

I've tried to adapt the format of the story to that of a comic book. Besides having the "scenes" clearly separated via lines, where a location and a time is set to guide the reader, I've tried to keep descriptions on the short side and rely mainly on dialogue. The idea is that you, the reader, get free reign to imagine as much as possible, with me, the author, just pointing out key aspects. This is by no means a polished style (actually quite improvised) so please tell me if it works for you or not when (or if) you finish reading.

Without further ado, let us dive in into the story! See you in the afterwords!

* * *

 _ **Child of Gotham - Chapter 1: 10-97**_

* * *

 ** _Jump City_**

 ** _Some time after the Teen Titans returned from Tokyo_**

* * *

 ** _Dusk_**

 ** _Halfway through the Ellis Bridge_**

* * *

She thought she'd grow tired of the mask before the cuffs but after the long flight from Gotham the chaffing on her wrists has proven to be the greater annoyance. She half hoped the need to keep appearances would be over once she landed on Jump City but apparently either the officers driving the police van think otherwise or aren't aware of Gordon's plan.

The latter being more likely seeing how afraid they seemed of her...

Probably for the better, at least it kept people from staring too much. Anyway, she _**can** _deal with the chaffing, it's the poor sitting that's becoming unbearable. She has a new appreciation for tourist class. The compound safety belt, for one, doesn't even allow her to shift her weight and with her ankles chained to a ring on the floor she can stretch even less than on the airplane.

She looks around. Everything is tinted red from the small safety light on the roof… and for everything she means _**nothing**_. She is the only one being transferred. There are no windows to the cab nor outside and the hermetic environment is making her very aware she hasn't taken a bath in days.

Officer: "Watch out!"

The muffled warning comes from the front of the van. Wheels screech as the entire vehicle tilts. Before she has time to interpret what's going on their momentum is suddenly brought to a stop with a loud crash. The van lifts in the air as she sees the front of the holding area deform under the pressure. The impact rocks her body but it's her head that takes most of the damage as it's the only part of her not being held in place. When the van finally drops to the pavement her head is thrown back with enough force to nearly knock her unconscious.

Billy 1: "Nice job Mammoth, now Angel is probably pureed."

Billy 2: "I love me some puree though."

Billy 3: "Buy some veggies on the way back?"

Billy 4: "You know it Billy!"

Gizmo: "Stop playing around you snot-munchers! Titans Tower is right over there! Lets scram before they look out the window!"

Seemore: "She's strapped down pretty tight, can you port her away Kyd?"

Kyd: "..."

Gizmo: "What are you doing bat-brain?! Get your girlfriend out so we can escape before we are put on ice again!"

Mammoth: "Gizmo? The van is leaking…"

Billy 2: "Ahh… smells like american muscle."

Gizmo: "That's _**fuel** _you booger-jockeys! Hurry up before the entire thing blows up!"

Seemore: "Mammoth get the door! It's too dangerous to use my powers!"

She can feel the van rock again through her stupor. As much as she'd welcome being rescued from the soon to be on fire vehicle, there's one small problem… she is _**not** _Angel. How those people outside react once they realize it worries her as much as the stabbing pain in her neck and the warm blood dripping down her spine.

The sound of twisting metal barely feet away cuts her considerations short as she does her best to look at the tailgate through the corner of her eyes. A pair of impossibly large hand prints have appeared on it. Following a loud bestial grunt from outside, the prints seem to take life and tear away the door, bursting the hinges and locks as if they had been made of tinfoil.

Mammoth: "Uh… didn't Angel have wings?"

Gizmo: " _ **Crud**_! It's not her! Just some random chick! _**Seemore**_! Where the hell did you get that tip, you dumb cyclops!?"

Seemore: "One of those forums Jinx used to browse!"

Kyd: "..."

Billy 1: "That's why I never trust anything I read on the internet."

Billy 2: "Not that we do much reading."

Billy 3: "Internet is for _**one** _thing anyway…"

Gizmo: "This whole thing is a bust! Wykkyd get us out of here!"

Mammoth: "Can't we take her anyway? She kinda reminds me of my sister."

Gizmo: "How can you even tell!? She's wearing a mask!"

Billy 4: "All carrot tops look alike."

Seemore: "We can't leave her in there! The van is about to go and she's injured! 'Sides… look at how they have her roped in! Someone that dangerous could be useful!"

Billy 1: "Seemore, pal... _**All** _girls are dangerous."

Kyd: "..."

Gizmo: " _ **Gah**_! Fine! Get her out and lets go before the Titans show up and start quipping!"

The big guy, though that word doesn't really do him much justice, easily tears away her harness and the bolt her ankles are chained to. She cringes as his huge hand pulls her out of the van. A whimper catches on her throat as the rough movement sends shocks of pain up her spine, edging her closer to losing consciousness.

Once outside she finally gets that famous postcard view of Ellis Bridge and Jump City in the background, with the distinctive shape of Titans Tower in the middle of the bay. She gets a short glimpse at her would be saviors… a child with a mechanical apparatus attached to his back, four late-teens guys dressed in the same silly costume and looking impossibly similar, another younger looking teen wearing goggles made for _**one** _large eye, the behemoth who pulled her out and another teenager with impossibly pale skin and a costume that reminds her of Batman.

The last thing she remembers before blacking out is the pale kid enveloping all of them in darkness and the feeling of being snatched through a cold tunnel.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes after the incident on Ellis Bridge**_

 _ **Titans Tower, Lounge Area**_

* * *

Cyborg: "Mhm-mhm! That smells _**great** _Starfire!"

Starfire: "Thanks friend Cyborg! Beast Boy suggested I tried one of the dishes we sampled while in the city of Tokyo instead of the steamed blomfar'g I had initially planned for. Though I am unsure about using mustard as replacement for the sesame oil..."

Cyborg: "Nice save BB…"

Raven: "What's that smell? I thought it was Starfire's turn to cook dinner."

Beast Boy: "Beast Boy to the rescue, Rae-Rae!"

Raven: "Hm… You _**do** _remember it's your turn to set the table and do the dishes, right?"

Beast Boy: "Sure! It's set already!"

Cyborg: "You just laid out chopsticks…"

Beast Boy: "It's _**sukiyaki** _dude! That's all we need!"

Starfire: "Indeed! I find eating from the same pot a most bonding experience!"

Beast Boy: "It _**truly** _is."

Raven: "Yes… specially when you don't have to battle Cyborg since you only eat vegetables."

Cyborg: " _ **Hey**_ , it's not my fault you guys are slow chopstickers."

Raven: "So it doesn't bother you at all that Beast Boy suggested this particular dish so he could skip on his chores and keep playing games?"

Cyborg: "You got to give it to him, it's a pretty good plan."

Raven: "I… will give that to him."

Robin: "Evening Titans. Dinner smells great!"

Starfire: "I am most pleased everyone finds the dish's aroma appealing! The steamed blomfar'g will go along nicely with the meats, noodles and sliced vegetables!"

Beast Boy: "Hey Robin! A message arrived for you while I was trying to beat the second level boss. Might want to check it out."

Robin: "And you just tell me _**now**_?"

Beast Boy: " _ **What**_? I figured if it had been something important they would have called your t-com."

Robin: "That's mostly for other Titans. And it's not like just anyone can contact the Tower directly. We aren't exactly in the yellow pages... Can you at least tell me who left the message? We'll talk priorities some other time."

Beast Boy: "Some guy named Gordon I believe."

Robin: " _ **Gordon**_? As commissioner Gordon!?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah! Commissar Gordon."

Robin: " _ **Commissioner**_! As in _**GCPD** _Commissioner Gordon!"

Cyborg: "Gotham Police? That's strange… what could he possibly need from us? We are literally across the country."

Raven: "Something more important than playing games most likely."

Beast Boy: "Okay, okay. I screwed up. No need to rub it in anymore. Here, game's off. Lets see what this Gordon dude wanted."

Gordon: "Robin. I know you are trying to do your own thing over there but we need your help. Details will come later but for now I need your team to shadow a prisoner transfer van leaving the airport, barring delays, at 19.30hs. The guards are unaware of your intervention and we'd like to keep it that way. Sorry for the secrecy and short notice. Thanks and good luck kid."

Raven: "It's way past eight..."

Beast Boy: "Okay... you can keep rubbing it in a bit longer."

Starfire: "Perhaps the plane got the delay?"

Cyborg: "Not to so sound like a pessimist but… that's an awful lot of police lights on Ellis right now."

Robin: "Titans! _**Go**_!"

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

 _ **The H.I.V.E Five Hideout, an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the industrial district**_

* * *

She comes to at a dimly lighted room of metal walls and run down appearance, on a makeshift bed covered by a blanket that feels, smells and was probably at a point someone's carpet. Her neck is sore but the stabbing pain has gone down to a numbing and the wound at the back of her head has been bandaged. Judging from the blood stains on the makeshift pillow, made out of rags and discarded clothes, it must have bled quite a bit.

Seemore: "H-Hey! Good to see you awake. I'm Seemore, this is our gang's hideout. Feeling okay? You were pretty banged up. Sorry about that… Mammoth doesn't really _**do** _subtle."

Her: "Hey… I've had better days."

No restraints and medical treatment. Much better than she expected to be when she woke up. Still, shacking up in some gang's hideout is pretty much the furthest she could have gotten from the plan without actually kicking the bucket. He seems... friendly, if a bit scared. Could it be a trick? Or maybe he really doesn't know. That'd make their _**rescue** _a hell of a coincidence. Then again, odds are she'd be dead if any of the families had sent them after her.

Seemore: "Think you can walk? Gizmo asked me to bring you to the rest of the team once you woke up. That whole mess at the bridge has made him… _**cranky**_."

She sits on the bed, thankful that the only pieces of clothing her _**saviors** _removed were her mask and prison shoes. The former lays on top of a box next to the bed, Seemore hands her the latter. Just leaning down to tie the laces makes her head throb.

Her: "Ugh… feels like someone wacked me with a baseball bat."

Seemore: "I didn't spot any fractures. You should probably avoid getting hit on the head for a while though… and get a stitch or two. We thought about doing it but… everyone was too squeamish."

He's kind of cute, the little brother playing doctor kind.

Her: "Noted. Let's get this over with then."

Seemore: "Woah! Careful! Do you want to lean on my shoulder?"

 _ **Yes**_. More than want, she _**should**_. The world spun around as soon as she got up from the bed but she _**needs** _to keep the bad girl act going.

Her: "I'll be alright. Lead the way."

She takes a few staggering steps, only managing to steady herself after using the doorframe as support. She looks down the hallway and the world turns again, worse yet, she starts getting nauseous. Thankfully Seemore is walking rather slowly so she manages to take a few deep breaths before lagging behind too much.

Seemore: "Yeah… sorry about the mess. We just got this new hideout. It's a work in progress."

 _ **Mess** _is selling it short. It looks as if this place has seen a non-stop frat party for the last month and that's not counting the state of disrepair of the building itself. The roof is missing on several places. Rain has rusted over several of the walls, exposing pipes, cables and circuitry. Having power running can't be a good idea… and she suddenly realizes leaning on the wall isn't either.

Her: "What happened with your last one?"

Seemore: " _ **Kid Flash**_ happened. Messed up our generator and whatnot… Gizmo could have fixed it but by the time we broke out of prison after that Brotherhood of Evil disaster the place had been cleaned up by the cops. I guess that jerk told on us…"

 _ **Told on us?**_ Definitely little brother type of cute. That's a lot of hate for the famously light hearted speedster though.

Her: "Heroes can be jerks."

As she learnt from her short encounter with The Batman.

Seemore: "No kidding. He even turned Jinx against us! I still can't believe she'd do that. After all that talk about going big and getting recognition… I read online that they are dating too! _**Girls**_... ah… no offense."

So _**that's** _where the hate comes from.

Her: "Everyone is bound to make a sh-oddy choice from time to time."

Really? _**Shoddy**_? Come on girl, it's not like you have never cursed before.

Seemore: "I 'spose… anyway, here we are."

They arrive at a large metal door. Seemore moves back and forth a few times and then waves at a sensor on top of the door frame but gets no reaction. He takes a quick glance at her with an embarrassed expression and lets out a frustrated sigh.

Her: "It's an old infrared sensor. Might have trouble detecting our emissions in all this humidity. Do you have a match or a lighter?"

And a smoke. That'd be great.

Seemore: "Huh… didn't take you for a techy type. Err, no offense… again."

Her: "Didn't you hear? Nerds are cool now. Got a light or do we have to find another way to _**warm up**_?"

Not that kind of bad girl you creep...

Seemore: "N-no… I got it."

He looks intensely at the sensor for a moment and the door opens in an ear-ripping sound of grinding metal. Did he just emit infrared radiation from that eye of his? Suddenly she's reminded of how dangerous the people she's about to meet are.

Billy 1: " _ **My**_! It's a walking carrot!"

Billy 2: "Now don't be mean Billy."

Billy 3: "Yeah Billy, she can't help being a ginger."

Billy 4: "Orange jumpsuit ain't helping her case though."

Her: "You giving me lip cowboys? _**Really**_? With those shades and pink unitards y'all wearing? Aiming for that hip carebear look or did you wash your costume and undies together?"

Kyd: "..."

The batman wannabe hides his face under his cloak as he giggles.

Mammoth: "Pfwahahaha!"

Billy 1: "It ain't pink… jus'... the sun got to it."

Seemore: "I _**did** _tell you it was about time to dye that thing…"

Billy 2: "Costume budget ain't what it used to be…"

Gizmo: "Alright, alright, shut up. _**You**_ , sit down and spill."

 _ **Poor** _choice of words kid, she's barely holding her airplane meal down as it is. Fortunately, sitting should help with that... She shrugs and walks towards the couch he is pointing at, which looks like it was rescued from the leftovers of someone's yard sale. If it wasn't obvious up to know, looking around the room shows just _**how broke**_ these poor guys must be. Piles of empty pizza boxes and other take out, repurposed factory hardware serving as furniture, plastic sheets covering the holes in the ceiling, an old gaming console hooked up to a TV with a dented screen… Were not for the high-tech mainframe the bossy kid was working at when she entered, this place would look like some teenager's hangout.

Her: "What can I do you for chief?"

What was _**that**_?! You are not going to serve them drinks for god's sake…

Gizmo: "A name to start 'cause I sure as hell don't have the slightest who you supposed to be. We were told that van was going to be transporting a friend of us, we found _**your** _skinny butt instead."

Her: "Name's Alex. 'bout the other thing, you must have had bad intel."

Gizmo: "What kind of villain name is _**Alex**_?"

Alex: "You got _**four** _guys named _**Billy** _and you have a gripe with _**Alex**_?"

Billy 1: "Well actually it's _**Billy Numerous**_."

Billy 2: "Yeah we just shorten it."

Billy 3: "For convenience's sake."

Billy 4: "And there's just one of me."

In an instant, the two Billys playing games at the console fuse together and then do the same with the one fixing up clothes in the corner of the room. Finally, the two remaining ones join into one person who comes and sits on the other end of the couch with her.

Alex: "So _**that's**_ what the division sign on your chest is about."

Hopefully they didn't notice her catch her breath. Living in Gotham you get used to your run of the mill alley thugs. Metahumans… those you don't see often.

Billy: "One man army here. They say only god can be everywhere at once but dang if I don't get close. So what's _**your** _deal missy? I don't see much going on _**your** _chest..."

Classy...

Gizmo: "Yeah. What _**can** _you do? We don't need any freeloaders and I don't feel like sharing a bathroom with a _**girl** _again."

Seemore: "Jinx wasn't that bad…"

Billy: "She left pink hair everywhere, and that wasn't even the _**nasty** _stuff."

 _ **So** _classy.

Mammoth: "Uh… we can make another hole."

Kyd: "..."

The pale boy shudders.

Alex: "What's the deal with sunblock here?"

Gizmo: "Kyd doesn't talk much. And don't change the subject. Angel would have brought a useful set of skills to the team. The way they had you strapped in you'd think you are the second coming of Hannibal Lecter. What does _**your** _skinny-butt bring to the table?"

You even old enough to watch that movie kid?

Alex: "Sorry to disappoint you boys but I'm just a regular crook."

Somewhat true…

Gizmo: "Why the hell would those snot-brains in Gotham transfer you to Jump City then? That makes no sense."

Mammoth: "You from Gotham?"

Gizmo: "Duh, it says so in her jumpsuit Mammoth…"

Mammoth: "Oh… You ever fight the bat? I heard he's tough."

Alex: "If you consider getting strung up from a fire escape _**fight**_ , yeah, sure."

Kyd: "..."

He jumps around excitedly.

Seemore: "No way!"

Billy: "Ya' pullin' our legs."

Gizmo: "Yeah right, 'cause Batman goes around nabbing losers."

Alex: "It's _**Gotham** _guys. Half the crooks in the city are nabbed by the bat. It's not all Jokers and Two-Faces you know…"

Mammoth: "Oh, oh! You ever meet the Joker?"

The mere thought sends shivers down her spine.

Alex: "No, and I hope I never do. That guy is _**crazy**_ , you don't want to have anything to do with him."

Mammoth: "I heard he is funny."

Alex: "Yeah, like getting a pencil stuck in your eye funny. Just don't, _**trust me**_."

Gizmo: "You want trust, start by giving us something to work with or we'll kick you out on your sk-"

Alex: "Skinny-butt? I also have flabby arms if you want to throw some variation in there."

 _ **Easy** _smartpants… don't want to antagonize him too much, for better or worse he seems to be the one calling the shots.

Gizmo: "Listen _**lady**_ , we are the _**H.I.V.E. Five**_ , we don't go around snatching purses or whatever it is you did back in Gotham. If you want _**in** _you better have something we can use. And don't forget you already _**owe us** _for busting you out."

Alex: "First, cool name, I dig it. Second, I'm… sort of a computer jock, _**not** _some street thug. Third, I don't want in, I want _**out**_. What the hell am I going to do against your resident capes? Send them spam email? _**Listen**_ , I'm thankful for your help, even if you almost kill me. How about I buy you guys dinner and we call it even?"

 _ **Great** _pitch girl… surely food will get you out of this.

Mammoth: "I want hawaiian pizza."

Billy: "Scrambled eggs and bacon."

Seemore: "Jelly beans and sausage!"

Kyd: "..."

He holds up a box with the stale remains of what must have been a pepperoni pie.

Gizmo: "Shut up cruds! Who the _**hell** _you think we are?! 'Sides how's she gonna' pay anyway!?"

Alex: "Just let me use that rig of yours. Oh, and the TV, I work better with big screens."

Gizmo: "Dammit! We are _**not** _taking pizza as payment!"

Seemore: "Come on Gizmo!"

Billy: "Ya' _**did** _ask what she could do…"

Kyd: "..."

He holds up a pair of empty chips bags.

Mammoth: "I want one of Seemore's too."

Gizmo: "Gah! _**Fine**_ , do it, but I'm keeping my eyes on you!"

And there's finally light at the end of the tunnel…

Alex: "Public wi-fi? _**Really**_?"

Gizmo grumbles under his breath. _**Fine**_ , she'll manage. Christ he doesn't even have a VPN set up and this mainframe is still rocking company tags. Talk about traceable. A tor bridge should fix that. Okay… money, money… where to get the money? Her insurance? No, Gizmo is watching and the funds would be easily tracked to Jump City which kind of defeats Gordon's plan. Wait… these are WayneCorp tags…

Gizmo: "What are you doing?

Alex: "Browsing company payroll… need to find the person in charge of their catering services in the city."

Gizmo: "What the hell for?"

Alex: "Let me do my thing. You guys just pick what you want to wash down those pies with".

That'll keep them busy.

Okay, Ms. Catherine Park. Remote access is a… _**yes**_. Standard WayneCorp password makeup for low-level administration employees. Easy to brute-force. Can't access my own code with Gizmo watching though, will have to use vanilla stuff. Don't lock me out… don't lock me out... _**Yes**_! bu773rb34n? Someone's into kid shows... Anyway, need a list of suppliers. Come on, come on, every cafeteria has pizza day… _**Jackpot**_. Check records, need to make sure the extra expenditure will go unnoticed. Whoa, what are they feeding those guys? Tax deduction much? Alright, grab web order client information aaaaand...

Alex: " _ **Free pizza**_! You guys set on what you want?"

Gizmo: "Wait a minute! Did you just hack into _**WayneCorp**_?!"

Alex: "And got you guys all the free pizza you could ever want! As long as it's from Pizza Corner... They any good?"

Billy: "You kiddin'? Best place in town!"

Seemore: "Awesome!"

Gizmo: "You hacked into WayneCorp and all you got was **_free pizza_**!?"

Alex: " _ **Unlimited**_ free pizza. And drinks and stuff. Didn't check the menu."

Gizmo: "Are you _**stupid**_!? Why didn't you get like… a million dollars or something!?"

Alex: "You wanted pizza…"

Gizmo: "Are you _**freaking** _kidding me!?"

Don't push him… he could force you to do _**much** _worse.

Alex: " _ **Yes**_. Come on Gizmo, where am I going to transfer the money? Doubt you guys have bank accounts and they'd notice such a huge sum being moved. Your pizza? A _**dent** _in their cafeteria expenses, they'd never catch on unless they do a hell of an audit. Now, you gonna pick a pie or not?"

He fumes for a couple more seconds before calming down.

Gizmo: "Straight cheese with extra sauce… and a bottle of orange pop."

Alex: " _ **Peachy**_. Now, I'm guessing drone delivery?"

Saved by the carbs…

It takes a bit of tinkering with the drones' gps to mask their true destination but their order arrives without a hitch and in pretty good time too.

Sitting here with these guys eating pie… frankly it's just like hanging out with friends back home. _**Weird** _friends that could squish you into a pulp or burn a hole through you or whatever it is that Gizmo does.

Seemore: "So Mammoth busts out of his restraints and knocks out the guards in charge of defrosting. Lucky for us they had freed Gizmo first so he was able to handle the controls. We broke out and laid low for a while before making our way back to Jump City."

Billy: "Rode on'a train and ate beans. The whole bum routine."

Alex: "Why did you come back here? There must be other cities with less capes."

Gizmo: "Jump City's high security prison has a lot villains. With those Teen Snots getting more and more heroes joining them we thought it was a good place to start recruiting. But thanks to Kid Crud our place got trashed along with all my equipment. We've been trying to rebuild ever since we got back."

Kyd: "..."

He mimics wings with his hands.

Alex: "You thought your friend Angel would be here?"

He nods.

Seemore: "They've been together since the Academy, like us. She isn't though. We have no idea where she was taken."

Kyd slumps.

Mammoth: "My sis said she didn't wanna' join. Thinks we mess up too much."

Billy: "Those ain't the words _**she** _used…"

Gizmo: "Like _**she** _does any better."

Seemore: "Private HIVE wanted to join..."

Billy: "Goes by _**Sargent HIVE**_ now'adays, and he wanted us to join 'im."

Gizmo: "Pff. Fat chance. That guy's more uptight than Brother Blood."

Alex: "You guys have it tough, huh?"

Billy: "Like ol' jerky. But I ain't complaining. Beats tippin' cows back home."

Seemore: "So… are you leaving Alex?"

Aw, those puppy eyes… or eye.

Alex: "Depends. We cool now Gizmo?"

Gizmo: "You are not bad for a Gotham runt. Free ice cream would be nice too..."

Alex: "Really? After all that pie you still have room in that tiny body of yours?"

Gizmo: "You want in or not?"

She could. Drop out of the grid. Batman's not likely to come look for her here. Forget about the plan, forget about G-… _**No**_. She can't keep the act going forever, they'll catch on eventually. Even assuming they don't turn her in to the families there will always be someone aiming for her bounty, someone who might not care if she lied to them or that they are villains or whatever…

Alex: " _ **Not**_. Look… I'm small time. I'm not cut out for this. Fighting capes all the time? I'm glad I got through one encounter with the bat without getting my teeth kicked in. I just want to find a hole to crawl into and lay low. You guys… you are just too high profile for me."

Billy: "You givin' us the it ain't you it's me routine?"

Alex: "Just you, carebear. I like the others."

Mammoth: "Ha, carebear… still funny."

Gizmo: " _ **Fine**_. Seemore, fetch Small Time some clothes, she can't go around in a prison jumpsuit. Make it baggy so she can hide her flabby arms."

Seemore: "Alright..."

He despondently goes to rummage on a pile of discarded clothes in the corner.

Alex: "Hey Giz, you said you all got caught in Paris, right?"

Gizmo: "What about it?"

Alex: "Let me borrow your rig again."

She really shouldn't. This isn't helping them because she needs to escape, this is helping them _**just because**_. It could get her in even more trouble… and them. _**Screw it**_. Just an easy search for French metahuman prisons. Check transfers. Damn, barebones information only. Fine. Cross-reference with extradition requests. Match gender and approximate age… if she was active in Jump City it's most likely a local court that made the request. _**There** _she is. Oh, they are going to _**love** _this...

Gizmo: "She's at _**Iron Heights**_?!"

Kyd: "..."

He runs towards the monitor showing the information of Angel's admittance into Flash's, and by extension his sidekick's, hometown prison.

Axel: "Awaiting transfer to Jump City Penitentiary. Guess your intel wasn't that bad."

Seemore: "Keystone City? That's were Jinx is."

Mammoth: "Angel looks sad."

Axel: "It isn't Arkham… but yeah, it's got a rep."

Kyd: "..."

He looks at her worriedly.

Alex: "Don't worry too much, she should get transferred out soon."

Seemore: "Here… sorry it's the best I could get."

He hands her a bundle of clothes, probably a mix of their own and whatever the workers left in their lockers when the warehouse was abandoned. She steps out of the room and changes as they argue how to rescue their friend.

Gizmo: "Kyd, port her somewhere out of sight."

Billy: "Bye ginger, don't be a stranger now."

Seemore: "Drop by sometime? We got pizza."

He manages a smile. Damn it kid… She's starting to get pissed at whoever Jinx is.

Mammoth: "Bye Small Time."

Alex: "See ya later Mammoth."

Gizmo: "Hey. Take this. You know… 'case we need you for a job or something."

He hands her a communicator jury-rigged from an old cell-phone and scrounged parts.

Alex: "You really want that ice cream dontcha'?"

He snorts and turns back to the rig. Kyd looks at her and she nods. He envelops them both in his cloak and a second later they appear in an alley. There's a boardwalk in front of her, it's lights reflecting on the bay's surface.

Alex: "Sweet spot…"

Kyd: "..."

He waves goodbye.

Alex: "Bye Kyd… don't do anything crazy okay? In and out, like when you rescued me. Less concussions perhaps."

He smiles and ports away. She lets out a sigh that has been brewing in her for hours as she leans on the alley's walls, dampness seeping into her borrowed coat.

Alex: "Now… how the hell do I get to Titans Tower?"

* * *

 _ **Daybreak**_

 _ **Titans Tower, Lounge Area**_

* * *

Starfire's attempt at sukiyaki lies abandoned halfway on the stove, grease congealing on the pot's rim. Beast Boy closes the fridge's door after taking a handful of drinks and walks towards the rest of the team currently assembled at the tower's main console.

Robin: "Thanks…"

Cyborg: "How mad do you think he's going to be?"

Robin: "Not mad. _**Disappointed**_."

Raven: "It's not your fault."

Beast Boy: "I'll take the fall Rob. It was _**my** _bad."

Robin: "It doesn't work like that… not with _**him**_. The worst part isn't that we messed up… it's that he'll blame himself for letting us handle it."

Starfire: "Robin… I am sorry we have failed your k'norfka."

Beast Boy: "Maaaan this _**sucks**_ … I don't want my first meeting with Batman to be about how I screwed up."

Cyborg: "Yeah... not how I imagined it either."

Raven: "We could… you know… _**not** _take the call."

Starfire: "Are you saying we give Batman the cold shoulder?"

Robin: "That's like challenging Kasparov to a match of chess."

Starfire: "That would be hard, yes?"

Robin: " _ **Quite**_. Listen guys... Don't get bummed out, once we have the intel and some rest we'll go out again and find her."

Cyborg: "I'm already working on hooking up our facial recognition program to every street cam in the city, just need a good picture."

Beast Boy: "Ohhh, there it is… man this is worse than when I used Negative Man's bindings to disguise myself as a mummy."

Raven: "Aren't those radioactive?"

Batman: "Batcave to Titans Tower."

Robin: "We are here Batman."

Batman: "Report."

Robin: "We arrived at the site ten minutes after the incident. The officers in charge of the van recognized members of the H.I.V.E. Five as the ones who perpetrated the assault. They had a few bruises from the crash but managed to escape the vehicle's explosion. Minimal damage to the bridge. Our presence did not raise any suspicion. As far as the local police force is concerned we just answered to a crime alert. The orderlies stated that the HIVE appeared out of nowhere, we believe Kyd Wykkyd used his powers to teleport their team on and off the bridge."

Batman: "What are the limits on Wykkyd's abilities?"

Robin: "The exact range and volume he can move is unknown. However, Raven was able to use her own powers to track the residual energy from his teleportation to a location nearby the eastern bridge head."

Batman: "Cameras?"

Robin: "None covering the attack on Ellis. Cyborg checked the area were we tracked their exit point and found a black spot. Traffic Control had reported the malfunction a few days ago but never got around to fixing it, making backlogs useless. Given the small time frame on which the attack occurred we are unable to single out any vehicle entering or leaving the street as the HIVE's, if they used one at all."

Batman: "What is the local police doing?"

Robin: "Little. They only have a basic profile of the prisoner and weren't able to secure a good picture of her from airport security. The agent that accompanied her from Gotham was already on his way back before the incident and her transfer papers burnt with the van. If bureaucracy serves us right, it'll be a couple days before the GCPD sends them anything useful."

Batman: "Local media?"

Robin: "Standard response. A broadcast went out asking the citizenry to report any sightings. We are monitoring their lines in case something useful comes up."

Batman: "Leads?"

Robin: "We acquired the blanket she was given on the plane and had Beast Boy try to track her scent but the trail went cold. Civilian witnesses from the bridge coincide with the officers' statements. The HIVE's current makeup seems to be Gizmo, Seemore, Billy Numerous, Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd. This is their first appearance in Jump City after their escape three months ago. Their hideout was taken over by the police after they joined the Brotherhood of Evil so we presume they are using a secondary site. I contacted Jinx, a previous member of the HIVE, for information on other possible locations. Starfire did a sweep but results were negative."

Batman: "..."

Beast Boy: "Is that a giant penny in the back?"

Raven: "Shh…"

Batman: "The prisoner was not logged into the GCPD's database. Her transfer papers were forged. I am sending you a dossier now."

Robin: "Danielle Alejandra Xavi, 19 years old. Currently undergoing CNA studies at Gotham University. Five feet six, red hair, gray eyes, slim build. No criminal record. Father Jordi Oscar Xavi, 46, TPO at Shultz & Hoshu Banking Corporation, Gotham head office. Mother Lena Rendel, 41, currently employed by the Konstfack University at Stockholm. Have been divorced for over a decade. No other listed relatives."

Starfire: "I am confused by the assorted capital letters."

Robin: "CNA stands for Chief Network Architect, it's a course of studies centered around the designing and operation of communication networks and systems. TPO stands for Transaction Processing Officer, usually in charge of keeping track of client accounts and certifying transfers. In this case, those clients are the crime families of Gotham. The SHBC is known for laundering their money and other unsavory activities."

Cyborg: "The mob has its own bank?"

Robin: " _ **Several** _in fact, but the SHBC has enough legitimate business to mask large illegal operations. It became the families' main channel for laundering in the city after many members of the Gotham Bank's board were ousted due to suspicion of being in the families' pockets. You could say the SHBC is a sort of neutral ground, a safe place for _**all** _the capos to funnel their money in and out of Gotham."

Batman: " _ **Not** _anymore."

Robin: "Wow… that's a lot of SARs. Zurich, Berlin, Moscow, Hong Kong, Buenos Aires… they are all over the place."

Beast Boy: "Acronyms Robin…"

Raven: "I'm rather surprised you know what an acronym is."

Robin: "Suspicious Activity Reports. They are filed by banks when they detect possible laundering schemes. There is _**no** _way the SHBC will avoid a Treasury investigation… the families' accounts will be frozen for months if not _**years**_."

Batman: "The _**families** _will survive. They have enough cash stashed in other banks and safe-houses to continue to operate normally and they'll keep making more from their operations in Gotham and elsewhere. At most, this will make them lose face. They'll bribe and muscle their way out of the investigation as they always do."

Robin: "So what is this about Batman? How do the Xavis fit in? Did the father cut a deal in exchange for protection? Is that why you wanted the girl moved out of Gotham without anyone noticing?"

Batman: "Jordi Xavi is _**dead**_. He and several others were killed during a shootout at the SHBC. Perpetrators remain unknown. The families kept it quiet, they didn't want the police to have an excuse to poke their noses into their business. That was until all the alerts went off. The Treasury asked Gordon to ensure evidence wouldn't be tampered with before they could issue a 314. When Xavi and his coworkers couldn't be found he asked for my help. Usual cleaners, usual dumping ground."

Robin: "Dental records?"

Batman: "..."

Starfire: "X'hal…"

Cyborg: "Man…"

Raven: "..."

Beast Boy: "Dude… No wonder you wanted out of Gotham."

Robin: "... How does the girl come in?"

Batman: "I asked Gordon for a copy of the bank's transfer logs. My initial assumption was that whoever assaulted the bank had done so in order to funnel funds their way, prompting the alerts as some sort of cover. I was _**wrong**_. It was the girl. She used her father's clearances to hack into the system and wire the money away, purposely choosing banks across the world with high security standards to ensure they'd be tagged."

Robin: "Do the families know?"

Batman: "She hid her tracks by rewriting months of data. It took the cave's computer three days of cross-referencing to track it down. It's a matter of time though. If not the Treasury, the families' own men will eventually notice the discrepancies and trace them to her."

Robin: "So she'll be wanted by the federals _**and** _all of Gotham's crime families."

Cyborg: "That's bound to break a record for biggest bounty ever…"

Starfire: "Would she not be safe under the authorities custody?"

Robin: "Like Cyborg said, the bounty on her head will be substantial. Assuming they don't just send her to jail, even as a protected witness it's unlikely she'll escape detection long."

Raven: "Why did you wait until _**now** _to tell us all of this?"

Beast Boy: "Girl... that's _**Batman**_..."

Batman: "Because I was made aware of the plan _**after** _you. Once I heard the van had been attacked I trusted Robin would know what to do."

Robin: "... Gordon pulled a fast one on you."

Batman: "And fooled _**you** _into believing I had agreed to this plan."

Starfire: "So... you are not disappointed by our failure to shadow the van of transfer?"

Batman: "... _ **No**_."

Beast Boy: "Batman... sir, what _**is** _the plan then?"

Robin: "Gordon wants to make the girl disappear. _**That's** _why he asked us to remain unseen, why he forged her transfer papers and why he wouldn't tell Batman. You didn't want to put m-... _**us** _in danger."

Batman: "You'll become _**targets** _if she's ever found. If not for the police, to whom you'd have to explain why you are harboring a _**fugitive**_ , for the families and their hired assassins. I could not ask this from you."

Robin: " _ **Why**_?"

Batman: "Because it is dangerous… and I knew you would have accepted."

Raven: "..."

Cyborg: "..."

Starfire: "..."

Beast Boy: "..."

Robin: "... Well, as _**usual** _you were right B-... Batman. Now that we have the intel, Cyborg can load her picture into our system and we can have every camera in the city looki-"

Cyborg: "Perimeter alarm! Pier sector. Bringing up outdoor security cameras."

Raven: "Beast Boy… that _**better** _not be the pizza guy."

Beast Boy: "What? _**No**_! I didn't order anything!"

Starfire: "It is not the deliverer of pizza."

Robin: "Team, go meet our guest. I'll deactivate the island's security and finish up with Batman."

Cyborg: "Pleasure to meet you sir."

Raven: "Cool penny."

Beast Boy: " _ **Hey**_! Ah, looking forward to working with you again sir!"

Starfire: "We will not disappoint you sir."

Batman: "..."

Robin: "..."

Batman: "Keep a close eye on her Dick. It takes more than company clearances to do what she did. And bare in mind: Staying with you, it's just another form of prison for her. If she hasn't realized it by now she will soon."

Robin: "We'll handle it Bruce. _**Trust us**_."

Batman: "Your team has proven more than capable. It is good to finally meet them. _**Especially** _Princess Koriand'r."

Robin: "Has the _**greatest detective**_ been keeping tabs on us?"

Batman: "You were holding hands on NHK Dick, it doesn't take much to figure it out."

Robin: "... How is Alfred?"

Alfred: " _ **Most well**_ Master Richard. Apologies for not speaking up sooner, secret identities and all that. Allow me to express my congratulations. I trust you are being a proper gentleman? She is a princess after all."

Batman: "I'll talk with Gordon. Contact us if you have any updates."

Robin: "Understood Batman. Titans Tower out."

Alfred: "Master Richard, one question if you will?"

Robin: "Sure Alfred, what is it?"

Aldred: "How is it that you get delivery _**on an island**_?"

Robin: "We… built the guy a jet ski."

Batman: "Try drones, they are cheaper. Batcave out."

* * *

 ** _Half an hour later_**

 ** _Titans Tower, Level 7, storage room A_**

* * *

Alex: "You guys must be tired after searching for me all night, the least I can do is clean up my own room."

Raven: " _ **Stay still**_. I'm not finished healing your wound yet."

Beast Boy: "Don't sweat it roomie! We has energy to spare!"

Cyborg: " _ **Literally**_. This isn't exactly the Ritz anyway..."

Starfire: "It _**is** _the bit dreary…"

Robin: "It's a necessary precaution. I'm sure Ms. Xavi understands."

Alex: "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to Gordon's plan."

Cyborg: "Do you mind if we call you something else? Ms. Xavi sounds like I'm talking to my old history teacher."

Starfire: "Would Danielle be alright?"

Beast Boy: " _ **Plaaaaain**_! She's needs a cool code name! Like CPU Girl or... _**Defraggler**_."

Raven: "You don't get to pick code names… _**ever**_."

Robin: "Beast Boy is right about something though. Your real name is now, for all intents and purposes, a secret identity. We should avoid using it as much as possible."

Cyborg: "Code name it is. Any preferences?"

Alex: "Well… Perhaps _**Dax**_? If it's not too on the nose?"

Raven: "Trendy."

Beast Boy: "Ohhh! My third favorite character in DS9!"

Starfire: "I do believe those are just her initials Beast Boy."

Alex: "I liked Dax in DS9… the _**first** _one."

Beast Boy: "I know, _**right**_!? I still feel bad for Worf…"

Cyborg: "Girl, you have _**no** _idea the can of worms you just opened…"

Robin: "Dax will do for now. How's that headwound going Raven?"

Raven: "Almost done with the cut but I can't really do much about the concussion. You'll just have to rest, _**Dax**_."

Dax: "Thanks Raven. I really wasn't looking forward to getting stitches."

Cyborg: "Alright, place seems about ready to move some furniture in. If you don't mind _**old hardware**_ I have enough spare parts to put something together."

Dax: "I'm curious about what you guys call old hardware… this place looks like it could give S.T.A.R. Labs a run for its money."

Robin: "Let's start with a bed for now. After that, we all need to get some food and rest. We have to be alert now that the HIVE is back in town."

Starfire: " _ **Joy**_! I shall reheat the sukiyaki! Tell me friend Dax, have you ever tried the savory tanginess of a blomfar'g?"

Dax: "Can't… say that I have?"

Raven: "You know Star… it isn't your turn to cook anymore, you really don't have t-"

Starfire: "I shall be upstairs preparing more blomfar'g for the pot!"

Raven: "Tamaranean for breakfast. _**Great**_. "

Beast Boy: "It's more like fusion cuisine when you think about it."

Robin: "Raven, could you head up and make sure there's something more…"

Cyborg: "Edible?"

Robin: " _ **Local**_. Dax shouldn't be eating... heavy stuff after a concussion."

Raven: "I'll whip up some pancakes and tell her they are okonomiyaki. Do _**not** _strain yourself, doctor's orders."

Dax: "Yes ma'am."

Robin: "Can you two bring down a bed from one of the guest rooms? I'll show Dax the lay of the tower and find her some clothes."

Cyborg: "I have an idea that might help her keep a low profile but need some time at my workbench. Think you can handle it on your own Beasty?"

Beast Boy: "No problem Cy, I got it."

Robin: "Meet back at the lounge in 30."

Once the two are gone the Boy Wonder helps her stand from the desk chair Raven had been treating her on and nods for her to follow.

Dax: "So… how is this going to work?"

No need to beat around the bush. There's a reason why he sent the others away.

Robin: "I've given you clearance to access this level and the lounge. The rest of the Tower is off-limits unless one of us accompanies you."

Dax: "Understood."

Robin: "When we are not at the Tower I expect you to keep to your room. I'll allow Cyborg to build you a computer so you may busy yourself but the rest of our equipment is off-limits as well. I expect you know _**that** _privilege comes with strings attached."

Dax: "Yes, of course."

Robin: "The legal age for smoking in California is 21, so no more of that."

 ** _Really_**?

Dax: "Bummer. How did you know?"

Robin: "I found ash on the boat you _**borrowed**_. And you still carry the smell."

Dax: "Yeah… sorry about that. Hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Robin: "I landed it a few hundred meters down the pier. The owner will have an easy time finding it, should blame a bad knot and the riptide."

Dax: "Figured that'd be a good excuse…"

Robin: "You are sure nobody saw you take it?"

Dax: "Pretty. Didn't see any cameras in the area either."

Robin: "The cigarette?"

Dax: "From the boat's toolbox. Just took the one. Pack was open already, the owner shouldn't notice."

Robin: "And the cellphone?"

Careful...

Dax: "Recology debris box on the street, nobody will miss it."

Half true, she did see cellphones on those boxes while she was looking for a way to cross the bay or contact the Titans. He seems satisfied and prompts her to follow. Touring the floor doesn't take long, it's mostly empty hallways and doors to other storerooms. They end up in front of her room again, which lies next to the elevator.

Robin: "The door in front of yours leads to the staircase but it'll remain locked unless there's an emergency."

Dax: "Is there… um… a bathroom on the floor?"

Robin: "No. There's a restroom at the lounge floor which you can use. For now we'll go to the quarters level so you can use our bathroom to wash up. I'll talk to Cyborg later, he'll figure something out."

Dax: "I'll manage, we had shared bathrooms in the first building I lived at after moving to Gotham… can't be worse than that."

They get on the elevator.

Robin: "I know this feels like prison and, in a way, it is... But you are _**not** _our prisoner, you are a _**guest**_."

Dax: "Even if I wasn't a fugitive, I'm still a stranger and this is _**your** _home. Way I see it, you are being too permissive as it is. I told you Robin, I _**knew** _what I was getting into when I agreed to Gordon's plan."

Robin: "So you keep saying but I wonder if you actually _**do**_. What you did to the families… it will follow you the rest of your life."

Dax: "And given the size of the bounty they are bound to put on me it's likely it won't be that long of a life. _**I** **know**_ , Batman already gave me the gist of it."

The elevator stops and they both step out. She can see outside through a window at the end of the hallway. The bay is tinted orange and the sun's reflection seems to reach all the way to the tower. The sight is so beautiful, so strangely alien to what Gotham has her used to, she can't help but to stare for a few seconds. When she comes back to it Robin is across her, leaning on the opposite wall.

Robin: "I don't know how much you care for your own life Dax but, for _**us**_ , it matters a lot more than you make it sound like."

She leans against the wall behind her and looks down. She is doing it again, is it her time with the H.I.V.E. that's got her acting like this or is she just _**that** _much of a brat?

Dax: "Gordon said the same thing to me. I w- _**am** _such prick that I even had the gall to ask him _**why**_. So there he went, explaining himself to some kid who lashed out and signed her own death sentence... and there _**I** _was, so _**sure** _I was listening to a script all cops are taught to say when dealing with troublesome youths. Yeah, it was the usual responsibility and civic duty spill, but there was _**more**_. Gordon… he _**cared**_. He _**really** _did. Not because I was a damsel in distress or this distraught kid who had just lost her father and needed comfort… I could tell by the concern in his voice, the way he _**looked**_. The thought of doing nothing and letting Gotham claim another life escaped him completely."

Robin: "For people like Gordon, specially in Gotham, striving to do what little good you can is the difference between living and just... _**surviving**_."

She slides to the ground, her gut wrenching from guilt.

Dax: "It was the first time I actually _**felt** _like a criminal. I wasn't just another body for the grinder, a _**statistic**_. I was adding to the misery that is Gotham. Making someone's life worse and not caring about it... It shouldn't be so _**easy**_ to forget something like that."

Robin: "What is truly regrettable is that people like Gordon are so easy to miss, more so in Gotham than most places."

Dax: "Batman warned me. I was so _**stupidly** _sure of myself it didn't sink in until now. I'm a ticking bomb, a tragedy just waiting to happen. What the _**hell** _was I thinking walking so freely into your home? What was _**Gordon** _thinking? The Bat was right. I should have disappeared. Out of sight, out of mind. Nobody's problem but my own."

Robin: "Batman has his own way of doing things. I know it's hard to grasp but… _**That** _was him _**worrying** _about you."

Dax: "Kinda hard to _**grasp** _when you are hanging upside down."

Robin: "Don't take it personal. If he didn't threaten to drop you once or twice he wasn't being serious about it."

Dax: "But he was… **_is_** right."

Robin: "As much as he'd like to think so, Batman's way isn't the _**only** _way. Gordon sent you here because he thought it would help."

Dax: "You can help me, sure… but I'd become a liability to your team. Your _**reputation**_ , your _**safety**_ … what could I possibly do to outweigh that?"

He walks towards her and offers a hand.

Robin: "Start by taking a shower."

...

Dax: "That's an _**asshole** _thing to say to a girl you know..."

He smiles and she takes his hand.

Robin: " _ **Language**_ , Beast Boy is really impressionable."

* * *

 _ **One much needed shower later…**_

 _ **Titans Tower, Lounge Area**_

* * *

Dax: "Data."

Beast Boy: "But he has vulcan strength and that neck pinch thing!"

Dax: "Neither will do much to an android."

Beast Boy: "Okay. Seven of Nine then, with her Borg im-"

Dax: "Are you kidding? Data defeated a _**Borg Queen**_."

Starfire: "I fail to see the purpose of such comparisons. These are all fictional characters, are they not?"

Beast Boy: " ** _Fine_**! Leonard Nimoy versus Brent Spinner!"

Dax: "Ohhh… that's tough. I mean, even if you take the age difference in consideration, Nimoy is a war veteran _**and** _played a boxer in Kid Monk Baroni."

Cyborg: "Who _**knows** _that?"

Raven: "Are we sure that Control Freak is still in ice?"

Beast Boy: "You guys are just jealous because you can't follow along."

Dax: "Is that the guy who hijacked all the shows on TV some time ago?"

Beast Boy: "Yes! He had this super remote control he used to teleport us to some sort of TV dimen-"

Robin: "That was actually _**you**_ , Beast Boy."

Beast Boy: "Well… yeah. Anyway, we chased him across all sorts of cool shows and then fought him in an _**epic** _final battle! Pretty cool, right?"

Dax: "That's an impressive piece of technology. Do you think he _**actually** _accessed some sort of dimension where all of those shows are reality or did he create a simulation that made it look so?"

Cyborg: "We don't know. I've studied his devices trying to figure out how they work but there doesn't seem to be rhyme or reason to them. Say what you want about the guy but he is a genius on his field… whatever it is."

Dax: "Why does a guy like that go evil? He could make _**millions** _in the entertainment industry…"

Raven: "Because the rental place didn't have his favorite movie."

She chuckles, when she looks around the table it becomes obvious it wasn't a joke.

Dax: "That _**can't** _be all it takes..."

Beast Boy: "I mean… he is not _**that** _evil. Just… you know."

Starfire: "A dork?"

Beast Boy: "Well… it sounds mean when you say it."

Starfire: "I do not understand. What is mean about the way I say it?"

Raven: "The word itself is mean Starfire."

Starfire: "But I thought it was used to address those who lack the social skills?"

Robin: "It is. In an… unfriendly way."

She falls into thought for a few moments, a cloud crossing over her face.

Starfire: "Have I been behaving like Val-Yor towards Control Freak?"

Robin: " _ **No**_. It's _**nothing** _like troq."

Cyborg: " _ **Definitely** _not Star. Dork is more like zorrnarg or... clorbag varblernek."

Starfire: "I see..."

Beast Boy: "I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean to remind you of that."

Starfire: "You do not need to apologize friend. But why did you say it sounded mean when I said it? Should it not be mean regardless of who spoke the word?"

Beast Boy: "Because you are like... a _**popular girl**_ , you know? You are not into this stuff like Control Freak or Dax or Me."

Starfire: "I… do not understand. Is it because I do not know who would win between the Nimoy and Spinner?"

Beast Boy: " _ **No**_ … well, kinda. It's complicated. Guys? A little help?"

Cyborg: "She learned english from Robin, what did you expect?"

Robin chokes with a piece of blomfar'g, hurriedly downing it with a large glass of water.

Raven: "Seriously. You are the only one who could have such a textbook definition of dork in his mind."

Dax: "It's _**true**_? You can learn languages from **_kissing_ **people?"

Starfire: "Yes! All Tamaraneans can do so. I have only recently learnt that this could be considered promiscuous on Earth. Kissing has a… much deeper meaning on your planet."

She looks at Robin. Ah, _**that's** _how it is. So if those rumors are true then Seemore might be right about Jinx and Kid Flash as well. Gotta give it to the internet crowd, I was sure that boy from Japan was lying.

Dax: "I _**thought** _it was weird you two had Gotham accents."

Beast Boy: "Is that even a thing?"

Dax: "Well it's obviously very thin on Starfire but you can tell if you listen carefully. Being able to learn any language in an instant sounds _**amazing** _though. Have you guys figured out how the tamaranean physiology does it?"

Beast Boy: "I can tell you there is no tongue involved."

Robin: "Don't be a milnip wusserloop Beast Boy..."

Cyborg: "That was pretty good Rob! Are you sure it doesn't work both ways Star?"

Starfire: "I do not thin-… wait, you are teasing us are you not?"

Beast Boy: "Sorry Star, Robin just makes it too much fun."

Robin: "...To answer your question Dax, _**no**_. Can we _**please** _talk about something else now?"

Starfire: "Perhaps someone could explain the proper meaning of dork to me? I am afraid I have been using the term wrong and wish to know if I should apologize to Control Freak."

Raven: " _ **Don't**_. That's bound to be taken the wrong way by that couch potato."

Cyborg: "Yeah… I think the guy already has a bit of a crush on you."

Yeah well, him and half the internet.

Beast Boy: "It's nice from you Star but it really isn't that big of a deal. Being a dork like us… you get used to it."

Starfire: "But you are not a dork. Your social skills are adequate."

Raven: "I'd debate that."

Beast Boy: "Well the thing is… lack of social skills? That's just a fancy way of saying someone doesn't fit in with the group."

Starfire: "That seems... cruel."

Oh man, she'd _**hate** _high school.

Dax: "Dork, geek, nerd... even freak, they are just words people call others when they don't share their interests. It can be mean, even cruel sometimes, but it can also be just teasing. You know what's funny about it? Stuff that used to be considered dorky or nerdy ended up being trendy in the long run. Like games, used to be they were only for geeks but now _**everyone** _is into them. Makes you feel kind of vindicated."

Beast Boy: "Yeah! Specially when you are so much better than everyone else at them…"

He locks chopsticks with Cyborg and prevents him from taking a slice of meat before Raven can snatch it away.

Cyborg: "Oh, I _**know** _that's not a challenge BB…"

Robin: "It's to bed right after we finish eating guys."

Cyborg: "Right, right… HIVE on the loose and all that."

Dax: "Are they really that dangerous?"

Robin: "Mammoth alone would be trouble enough. Seemore, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd… If Gizmo is half the leader Jinx was then _**yes**_ , they are _**really** _dangerous. I warned the prison's warden, he will increase their security. Can't allow them to recruit more villains for their team, we are already outnumbered as it is."

She looks down at the pot and grabs a piece of the infamous blomfar'g. She knows what they'll do next, has gps coordinates to their hideout _**and** _a way to tap into their comms. The state those guys were at? The Titans could probably drop in and capture them without much of a fight, she just needs to tell them. She _**should**_ , but... the idea of ratting them out makes her feel **_miserable_**.

Raven: "What's wrong? Is it your head?"

Beast Boy: "Duh, obviously, she grabbed that tamaranean fruit thingy."

This thing is a _**fruit**_?

Raven: "Quiet. Dax?"

She places it inside one of Raven's pancakes and munches down the whole thing. The flavor _**assaults** _her tongue. Savory tanginess was about right, it's like eating a pepper marinated in vinegar with the texture of raw chicken… and a hint of mint in the aftertaste. It's not as stomach churning as the others made it sound, but it _**is** _mind boggling to think what environment would produce such a thing.

Dax: "I'm okay, thanks Raven. Just… trying to put my thoughts in order."

Robin looks at her, is he suspicious or worried she's going to make another scene?

Raven: "What is bothering you?"

Dax: "It's just hard to imagine them as villains. They are not famous like you guys, I had no idea who they were until they told me. From what I saw… they just looked like a bunch of lost kids in a rebellious streak."

Raven: "You feel bad for them."

Am I being that transparent or is it another of her powers?

Dax: "Did you know Seemore has a crush on Jinx? He took her leaving pretty bad."

Cyborg: "She _**is** _cute…"

Beast Boy: "I'm _**so** _telling on you with Sarah _**and** _Kid Flash."

Raven: "It's hard to feel bad for him when he used his powers t-"

Starfire covers her mouth.

Starfire: "Do things which we shall not bother mentioning now."

She and Raven whisper too low for her to hear and steal glances at Robin. They seem to reach an agreement after a few seconds.

Robin: "What was that about?"

Starfire: "Nothing! Please, do continue with the gossip!"

Dax: "It's not… well I guess it kinda is. Look, I don't doubt you guys, it's just that… it's not what I expected from a group of villains. Their bathroom is _**a hole in the ground.**_ Hard not to feel a bit sympathetic..."

Beast Boy: "Ugh… sharing a bathroom with Mammoth… that alone gives me goosebumps."

Cyborg: "Hey, I get it Dax. I spent time with those guys as well during a mission and I'm not embarrassed to say I enjoyed a lot of it. When you get down to it they are just kids like us, they hang out, have fun and tease each other like we do. It's easy to think that we aren't that different..."

Raven: "We _**are**_."

Cyborg: "I know Rae, but common. Had I told you Jinx would be a Titan a year ago you'd have laughed in my face. You telling me you never thought about it? How any of the others could switch sides as well?"

Raven: "I have, and about the opposite as well. I'm not looking forward to either."

Starfire: "The opposite? Do you mean one of us turning evil?"

Raven: "It has happened before hasn't it?

Robin and Beast Boy lower their eyes.

Starfire: "That is unfair Raven. None of you had a choice."

Raven: "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Robin: "It's okay Raven."

Beast Boy: "Guess I'm not the only one whose social skills are up for debate…"

Raven uses her powers to move a rather large piece of blomfar'g into Beast Boy's mouth. He struggles with the taste but after glancing at Starfire for a moment he gulps it down. Good thing he's already green...

Dax: "It's not Raven's fault… I'm the one who's been dropping all the killjoy questions."

Starfire: "I do not think you have killed the joy Dax. In fact, I am quite grateful. Had you not asked, I would have kept using a mean word without knowing it."

Raven: "You aren't really going to apologize to Control Freak are you?"

Starfire: "I think I should. Have we not agreed that people like him and the HIVE could one day become allies as Jinx did? Would apologizing not help this?"

Cyborg: "Girl, which part of the guy has a crush on you didn't you get? He's totally going to get the wrong idea."

Starfire: "I cannot prevent that... but maybe I can help him see he does not have to be evil to fit in."

Beast Boy: "Star… that's really nice of you."

Raven: "Are you okay with this? We'll end up having to rescue her from some Romeo and Juliet ripoff dimension…"

Robin: "I can't stop people from liking her any more than she can. Besides, given Control Freak's interests, I'm guessing we can hook him up with Dax."

Dax: "Joke's on you boy wonder, I think that'd be an awesome date."

Raven: "You _**can't** _be serious."

Cyborg: "That's _**gotta** _be the concussion talking."

Dax: "Sure, the guy is no Bruce Wayne but he can take you pretty much _**anywhere**_. Can you imagine that? I wonder if he's limited to TV or if he can do books and games as well… think about the possibilities!"

Beast Boy: "Whoa... she's _**right**_! That sounds pretty cool!"

Dax: "I _**told** _you, he could make millions with those powers. I bet tons of people would pay very well to visit their favorite universes."

Cyborg: "Alright, I'll give you that…"

Raven: "He's still a couch potato."

Dax: "Well I've been told I'm a walking carrot so there."

Beast Boy: "I dunno what you are talking about mama, you are _**rockin**_ ' Robin's gym clothes."

Dax: "Thanks BB but it's kinda sad they fit me in the first place…"

Fishing for compliments girl?

Starfire: "Perhaps Raven and I could go to the mall of shopping to buy new clothes for you?"

Dax: "That's nice Star but I'm… well… _**broke**_. Any cash I had was left back at Gotham and using my bank accounts is out of the question."

Starfire: "Will she not be receiving the allowance Robin?"

Robin: "I… hadn't thought about that. Guess we'll have to figure it out. You guys about done eating? We really need to grab some sleep."

Cyborg: "Hold a minute, I want to show Dax something. Here, put this on."

He hands her a ring which has some sort of mechanical gadget instead of a center stone. She rolls it on her palm. Lenses… some kind of projector? It's a bit big for her ring finger so she dons it on her thumb.

Dax: "Okay… now what?"

Cyborg: " _ **Now**_... stand back from the table. Just in case."

That sounds promising… Once she's clear he taps something on his wrist computer and she suddenly feels a bit tingly, as if an electric current was going through her.

Cyborg: "Okay now, try not to move too much, the field is pretty unstable."

Robin: "Think you can fix it?"

Cyborg: "Of course I can. Just need a bit more time to figure out how to stabilize the image without using my own body as an anchor. Maybe a mesh on her clothes..."

Beast Boy: "You okay in there Dax?"

Dax: "In _**where**_? What are you talking about?"

She looks at the window to her right. The moment her neck moves she can feel the current crackling, tiny static shocks just a few centimeters off her skin. The sun blocks half her reflection but what she can see _**isn't** _her… it's a man which he guesses is Cyborg before he got his implants or someone who shares his facial features. She moves her hands up to look at them, the crackling following her every move. What she sees is distorted, like a TV with a crooked anthena. Her body responds normally but the image has trouble keeping up with her movements, lagging behind or breaking up entirely until she remains still again.

Cyborg: "So? What do you think? You know, once it's working properly."

Robin: "It could help. We'd still have to be careful though, it'd be really suspicious if someone showed up at the Tower at the same time she went missing… but it's a start. Nice job Cyborg."

Dax: "It's… quite amazing. You think I could see the code on this thing? I may be able to help iron it out."

Cyborg: "Sure thing, we can work on it on my free time."

He taps his wrist pad again and the current stops.

Beast Boy: "Pffffhahaha! You look like Beaker!"

Her reflection on the window shows she's in desperate need of a no-frizz conditioner. She fixes her hair the best she can and walks towards Beast Boy. A gentle tap on his shoulder gives him a shock strong enough to make him jump from the chair.

Raven: "Totally deserved."

Starfire: "Agreed."

Happy with the results, she gives the ring back to Cyborg.

Robin: "Alright team, let's clean up and hit the hay."

* * *

 _ **Once chores are done…**_

 _ **Titans Tower, Level 7, Dax's Room**_

* * *

Robin: "The sheets might be a little musky, we haven't had visitors in months."

Dax: "It's not the Ritz, remember? Seriously Robin, I'm okay. This bed is nearly the size of my dorm room back in Gotham U."

Robin: "You stayed at the dorm?"

Dax: "On weekdays, dad… he said it was safer than commuting every day."

And _**there's** _the uncomfortable silence… way to go girl.

Robin: "Are you going to be okay?"

Dax: "I'll be _**better**_ … think that's the most accurate answer."

Robin: "Would you like to talk?"

Dax: "I thought you were on a rush to hit the hay…"

Robin: "If you don't want to I understand."

Dax: "Sure you worked with Batman before?"

He smiles and drags the desk chair closer to the bed.

Robin: "How is Gordon? I haven't seen him in a while."

Dax: "You know, I had seen him on TV so much it was weird meeting him in person. He looked… older, but still pretty tough."

Robin: "It's the moustache. I told him he looked younger without one when Firefly singed it off but he said it's a requirement for commissioners."

She chuckles.

Dax: "There's a reason they are called the fuzz after all…"

Robin: "Yeah… he says the same about smoking."

Dax: "I think he's trying to quit… saw him reach for his pack like twenty times while he was talking to me but never took one out."

Robin: "Bet you were wishing he did so you could ask him for one."

Dax: "Yeah… you really not gonna let me smoke are you?"

Robin: "Nop."

Dax: "You know they let you smoke in prison right?"

Robin: "You are a guest here, remember?"

Dax: "Yeah…"

Aaaand… uncomfortable silence again.

Robin: "Is that working out for you?"

Dax: "Shouldn't _**I** _be the one asking?"

Robin: "Maybe, but I did first."

Dax: "You are pretty smooth boy wonder, you know that?"

Robin: "It's easy when you can't grow a beard."

She chuckles again… Now this one will do just fine in high school.

Dax: "You don't need to with that hair… go easy on the gel though."

Robin: "Noted… so?"

She sighs… not going to let her change the subject is he?

Dax: "You saw how breakfast went…"

Robin: "I did… you really never used chopsticks before? You handled pretty well there."

Dax: "Nah… only had Cheng's before and they hand out sporks. _**Come on**_ , you know what I meant. I soured the mood every time I opened my mouth."

Robin: "I know we are younger than you but we _**can** _handle serious conversations Dax. And what you brought up? Those were matters worth talking about. It's easy to forget the bad guys are just that… guys… not so different from us."

Dax: "I didn't say anything new, just reminded you about sad stuff."

Robin: "You heard Raven. It's good to be reminded. Not caring is easier. _**Easier**_ is usually worse, for them _**and** _us."

Dax: "You can't second guess yourselves all the time though… there has to be a line. When do you stop pulling your punches?"

Robin: "Hopefully? _**Never**_. Making that call or not… it can haunt you either way.

Dax: "Is that why Batman is so… Batman?"

Robin: "I don't need to explain how Gotham is to you. Wading through it's underbelly… it takes its toll, even from _**him**_. I saw it when I was his partner. Sparing people like the Joker? Knowing what they have done? _**Knowing what they'll do?**_ Batman has made that decision dozens of times... That burden is _**always** _weighing on him."

Dax: "But _**why**_? Every time he caught some bastard like the Joker or Zsasz _**everyone** _would say they were better off dead. Those psychos cannot be reformed, even if they wanted to. People would _**never** _accept it, not after the things they have done."

Robin seems troubled for words. Even through his mask she can tell this is not a pleasant topic for him. Drop it girl, your curiosity be damned.

Dax: "I was wrong to even bring it up, sorry Robin."

Robin: "No, you were not. It's a fair question, one Batman and I heard many times. Not that we ever stuck around to answer… which is good because I never truly knew - not really at least - until I was dumb enough to ask him myself."

Dax: "Why dumb? You just said it's a fair question."

Robin: "Not from _**me**_ , not from someone who worked side by side with him. Someone he trusted to share his mission. I should have known better but… things were tense between us and I was being a brat. You can imagine how that went."

Dax: "I imagine it took some guts."

Robin: "Anger is what it took. Probably the worst emotion to go into a conversation with, **_especially_ **with him. After I calmed down I spoke to a mutual friend and came to realize just how much I had let him down."

Dax: "Just because you asked a bad question?"

Robin: "Because of how I reacted to his answer… I left soon after."

His chest heaves as he lets out a deep sigh. She knows it's been a long time since Robin was last seen at Gotham yet this seems to bother him quite a bit still...

Dax: "I really have a knack for souring moods don't I?"

Robin: "You are a sensible person Dax. You may upset people from time to time but in the end I do believe it's for the better."

Dax: "Come on Robin, you've only known me for a few hours…"

Robin: "I think I know enough."

That's dangerously presumptuous… and nice.

Dax: "You keep throwing lines like that and I'll _**think** _you are trying to pick me up..."

Robin: "Is that why you are blushing?"

Damn pale skin, it always puts her on the spot. Can't let him play her twice in a single day...

Dax: "I don't think you realize how much you've outgrown the Boy Wonder nickname Robin…"

It takes him a moment to process her words. Too bashful? No... She can see a slight flush on his face along a satisfied smile.

Robin: "See? You _**are** _sensible."

Dax: "In some spots more than others..."

Okay, that's enough innuendo out of you.

Robin: "You sound like a certain cat lady…"

He can't be seriously comparing her to _**her**_.

Dax: "Eleanor Abernathy?"

Robin: "I'm… not even going to try to guess."

Dax: "Beast Boy would have caught it."

She fakes a pout… somewhat.

Robin: "So… are you feeling more comfortable with the idea of staying here?"

Guess we have been going around the subject long enough.

Dax: "Even among all the crazy things I've gone through in the last day… that you are trying to make me stay is still the craziest."

Robin: "Why is that?"

Dax: "Because… it's... unnecessarily risky."

Robin: "You mean there's nothing in it for us."

Dax: "I was trying to be less of a jerk about it."

Robin: "That's not why we do things, Dax."

Dax: "I know you guys are heroes and everything… doesn't mean you have to take care of every screw up that ends up on your doorstep."

Robin: "I don't think any of us feels like you are imposing. Considering it includes Raven that's saying a lot..."

Dax: "Look, I know what you are trying to say. You want to help. I'm _**really** _thankful for that… and _**really** _scared to accept. That you and the others are so willing to stick your necks out for me knowing how dangerous it could be just makes it harder."

Billy was right… it's not them, it's _**her**_. They don't need her baggage any more than she deserves their help.

Robin: "Gordon was right…"

Dax: "I picked a bad day to quit smoking?"

Robin: " _ **Sending you here**_ , is everything a cue for references to you?"

Dax: "Only the things that matter…"

Robin: " _ **Listen**_. He didn't send you here just so you could hide. Neither did Batman tell you to leave Gotham just so you could get away from the families. I believe they both had another reason in mind. Just... chose to deal with it differently."

He looks at her, apparently unsure if he should just say it or let her figure it out on her own. There's something else there though, the mask may cover his eyes but she can see the tiniest of grimaces on his lips and his stance on the chair has switched. Something is bothering him…

What _**is** _the other reason? Both Gordon and Batman knew she was in danger so they sent her away, simple as that. Gordon just _**actually** _cared so he wanted her to be with good people while Batman only wanted to get rid of her. Although… Robin said he _**does** _care, in his own way at least. If hiding her wasn't the main reason she was sent away then _**what**_? Whatever the reason… they chose differently because they _**think** _differently.

Dax: "Robin… what was Batman's answer?"

He closes his eyes for a moment and then recites the words.

Robin: "We may work outside the law but we are _**not** _above it. We are neither judge nor executioner. The mission is not to replace the system, it is to ensure it does not fall apart. We are the _**lesser evil**_. Allowing emotions like vengeance to drive us could taint the symbol we have strived to create and with it _**everyone** _we ever stood alongside with."

What did you _**do**_ , Robin? She doesn't know if it's concern or curiosity but she almost blurted the question out. What little she can piece together is grim. Something happened that put them at odds, something concerning the way they deal with criminals. _**Vengeance**_ … he was being _**chastised**_. And the reason for him leaving… _**that's** _the difference between Gordon and Batman. Two different outlooks on the same problem. How did she not realize sooner? She might not want to admit it but if anyone is entitled to make a call like that... it's _**him**_.

Dax: "That's why he sent me away, why he was so _**harsh**_. He saw something in me, the same thing he sees everyday in the underbelly of Gotham. It's not that I'm in danger... I _**am** _dangerous. To the city, to Gordon, to you… even to Seemore and the others."

She _**knew** _it was wrong and still helped them find Angel. _**What was she thinking?** _They could get themselves or others hurt. And what will they do if they rescue her anyway? Eat pizza and hang out? You _**stupid** _girl… Her worries were about collateral damage, people paying for her past mistakes. _**This**_? Does she really have it in her? She just wanted to do good by her father, make whoever killed him pay. _**Yes**_ , it was vengeance but… but…

Robin: "Dax…"

She looks away and wipes her eyes. Don't do this to the kid... You're already enough of a pain in the butt without the waterworks.

Dax: "Sorry… just… it's hard to cope with the fact that the greatest hero around thinks you have what it takes to become a criminal."

Robin: "I don't think Superman thinks that of you."

She lets out a mix between a whimper and giggle.

Dax: "You are such an asshole..."

Robin: "I've been told... Dax, both Batman and Gordon saw the same in you. I don't think his worries are so much about what you did but what Gotham could do to _**you**_."

Dax: "Thanks for embellishing it Robin… but his motive is still the same."

Robin: "So is Gordon's."

She smiles pitifully.

Dax: "So what? I become the Defraggler and lie about my age so we can still call ourselves the Teen Titans?"

Robin: "How about we get you into the chores rotation first and see where it goes from there?"

Normalcy. That's what Gordon wants for her. A place to call home, friends… _**guidance**_. An escape from Gotham's grip and a chance at becoming someone better. An optimist. Batman, on the other hand, would rather not take that chance, avoid the risk all together. A pessimist. The question is… what kind is _**she**_?

Neither… both.

Dax: "Even if Gordon _**is** _a better judge of character than Batman… I'm still scared of what staying here could bring to you and the others."

Robin: "Leave all that aside for a minute… do you _**want** _to stay?"

Dax: " _ **Yes**_ , but-"

Robin: "Then stay."

She sighs. Be like Gordon… until you have to be like Batman.

Dax: "Can you promise me you won't let my past harm the team? I know we might not see it coming but... if we _**do**_ , if I can prevent it from hurting you and the others I want to know you'll let me go."

Robin: "You can leave whenever you want Dax. But if you are asking me to promise we won't try to help you... _**No**_ , nobody in the team will promise you that."

Dax: "I know. You'd try to help even if you had promised not to, that's why you are heroes. But that's not what I meant. What I want from _**you**_ , as the leader, as the person who makes the tough calls, is to understand that if it ever comes down to me or the team… _**my wish**_ is that you always pick the team. Can you promise me that?"

He looks away.

Dax: "I'm sorry Robin. I know it's not something you even want to think about, maybe I even reminded you of something really painful… but I need to know."

Robin: "The team _**always** _comes first Dax. And you are right… it's not something I like thinking about, but I _**am** _the leader. You picking for me doesn't make it any easier though."

Dax: "You _**care** _Robin, I don't think that decision will ever be easy for you. I just hope telling you what I want will at least ease your burden..."

He sighs.

Robin: "Did I mention you are a sensible person already?"

Dax: "You know me so well."

Robin: "Smartass…"

She smiles. This is dangerously close to turning from a serious discussion into flirting. Which is a terrible idea considering he is underage _**and** _has a girlfriend that can _**literally** _wipe the floor with her...

Dax: "Do we have a deal then?"

Robin: "On one condition. Promise me you will do _**everything** _you can so I don't have to make that call."

Of course he'd ask that...

Dax: "There's not that much I _**can** _do… but I promise."

Robin: "We'll work on that."

He removes his right glove and they shake hands.

Dax: "Should I worry?"

Robin: "Not today. Sleep well Dax."

He stands up and drags the chair back to the desk.

Dax: "Robin… about the HIVE..."

Robin: "Makes you wonder doesn't it? From what you said they must have been hiding in the city for at least a few weeks. Why blow their cover assaulting a transfer van? You'd think that if their objective is to recruit more villains they'd have gone for the prison while they had the element of surprise. That's _**unless** _they were looking for someone specific... That person would have to be in custody and have some tie with their team, perhaps from their time working for the Brotherhood of Evil or the Academy. I'll review Cyborg's mission report later, shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

He yawns nonchalantly and walks toward the door. She's dumbstruck… or maybe just plain dumb. Did she really think he wouldn't figure it out without her help? But the real issue here is… does he know she hasn't told them everything?

Robin: "I know you have a hard time seeing them as bad guys. Given what you went through I don't blame you at all. Cyborg may even be right, a year from now we could have one of them over for breakfast... Remember what we talked about though, there comes a point were society will simply not accept a villain has had a change of heart. What we do isn't just about stopping them from breaking the law, it's also about stopping them from crossing that line."

Dax: "I know it may not mean a lot coming from me but… whatever your argument with Batman was, you are a hero through and through Robin."

Robin: "... it does, Dax. Don't sell yourself short."

Dax: "You know… maybe if you asked me again I could recall something else from my time with the HIVE."

Robin: " _ **Rest**_ , you've had a long day. The HIVE will still be out there tomorrow. _**Besides**_ , the officers might have wanted to save face but witnesses were pretty sure Kyd rescued them from the van before it exploded. There's hope for them yet."

That sneaky Batman wannabe…

Dax: "Sleep well Robin."

He nods and leaves her with a smile.

There's hope for them yet…

* * *

 _ **Child of Gotham - Chapter 1: 10-97 END**_

* * *

 _ **Afterwords**_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter... maybe for the entire series? Depends on you guys. I think there's a good story that could spawn from this setting but without an audience it might be destined to remain in my mind for all eternity. A quick scan through my other stories will show you I have a tendency to leave them hanging so if you'd like to see more of Child of Gotham please leave your comments. Even if you don't, if you have criticism please post it as well, it'll help with the next chapter/story.

In regards to this chapter, I can tell you the toughest thing to do for me was finding a way for Dax to agree to stay with the Titans. I know, it sounds crazy right? You'd think the author would want his character to remain in the story but trust me when I say it wasn't an easy task. I try to keep things somewhat realistic and given her background and how things developed it took me a lot of thinking to find a way Robin could convince her to stay. I'm also a bit worried I might have made Dax a bit too flirty, which is problematic because this isn't that kind of story (yet?) and the age difference between her and the other characters (which in all fairness isn't that big but legal issues, you know).

If you asked me what my favorite part of the chapter was I'd have to say the first bit when Dax hangs out with the HIVE. Suicide Squad might have ruined it for everyone but I do believe there is room for villain teams in the spotlight yet.

What could come in the future? Well, Dax has to become a proper member of the Titans and we might even get to see a bit of her abilities. Some are evident, like her skills with computers (which I'm sure I portrayed miserably since I was lazy and did the minimal research possible) but there are clues at other aspects of her dropped here and there in the chapter.

That's it for now peeps. Thanks for reading, please consider leaving behind some feedback and/or recommending the story to a friend, enemy, DC Comics, etc.

Talking about DC Comics, insert legal disclaimer, all characters owned by their respective authors, etc., etc. Same goes for Star Trek (long live G.R., who do you think would win between Spinner and Nimoy ((rest his soul)?), The Simpsons (did you catch that one?), V for Vendetta (I'm proud of that one) and every other property I might have dipped my fingers in.


End file.
